If Rory Got Away
by Sherlockian21629223
Summary: What would've happened if Rory had gotten away from Amy when he ran away?
1. Chapter 1

If Rory Got Away

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO (unfortunately) AND THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! I'M ONLY BASING THIS OFF OF THE EPISODE "Lets Kill Hitler" WHEN IT SHOWED INTO THE PAST AND AMY CONFRONTED RORY ON A GIRL HE HAS SHOWN INTEREST AND HE RAN OUT OF THE ROOM. I STARTED WONDERING WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF AMY NEVER CAUGHT UP TO HIM. THUS, THE STORY BEGINS.

Chapter One

"I'm not gay." Rory said to Amy, wondering how she could even think such a thing. "Yes, you are." she said to him. "No, no I'm not." he argued. "Of course you are, don't be stupid! In the whole time I've known you, when have you shown interest in a girl?" she asked, "I've known you for about what, ten years? I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've paid the _slightest_ bit of attention to." she said to him. Rory looked at her, practically speechless. She stared at him with those green eyes, waiting on a reply. And in that moment, one word passed through his mind. " _Run_." He turned around to face the door and bolted. He quickly scampered down the stairs.

Amy was startled, and turned to Mels as she began to chuckle. Amy pointed at her chest, arms folded and realized it was her. "Oh my God, Rory!" she started as she began to bolt out of the room. She quickly ran down the stairs only to find the front door wide open, and Rory's truck heading down the road, red lights glimmering in the darkness.

Amy stopped in the middle of the street, watching Rory's truck disappear. She brought a hand to her forehead, disappointed in herself. She dropped her hand to her side and started back inside the house. Mels was waiting for her at the door. "You really didn't know?" Mels asked, cracking a smile. "Shut up!" Amy snapped, red in the face from embarrassment. "No! I didn't know! How could I have?" Amy asked, upset. Mels walked over to her and said, "Think. Think back to when we were kids. Just close your eyes and remember." Amy did as she was told, and thought back to all the times when Rory was around. When they were playing hide and seek. On the playground when he asked her if she wanted to play a game and she turned him down. When they were in middle school and he asked her if she wanted to be partners on an assignment, and how she had told him "maybe next time." How he walked into the girls locker room in high school on the first day. Of every school year.

Amy felt her face burning, and she turned to Mels. "I'm going to bed okay, goodnight bye." and pushed her out of the house. Amy shut the door before she could say a word. She closed her eyes, face still burning. She walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet, grabbing a cosmic brownie and taking small bites out of it. She threw the plastic in the trash, chewing angrily on the brownie. She swallowed, leaving and turning towards the stairs, entering her room. She unbuttoned her white coat, hanging it on a hook, pulling off her orange t-shirt and dropping it on the floor. She sighed and thought to herself. _How could I be so clueless? The signs were all there, and I missed them._ She slid her jean skirt and knickers down, unhooking her bra afterward. She pulled on a sweatshirt and pajama pants, crawling into her bed. She hated living alone, as it had left her with her thoughts.

Thoughts of her past with Rory swirled through her head. All the times she had been rude to him. She now realised how she wasn't fair to him, considering how nice he had been to her. They had some good times though, so she decided to think of those instead. The first time they met. She was only 4 years old. Their mothers had been great friends, and Georgia Williams had brought a young Rory Williams to the Pond home. Sherry Pond had them both play outside while she and Georgia had a sit down and caught up with each other. Instead of playing, Rory started at the young Amelia. "Why are you staring at me?" Amelia asked. "Am I staring? I'm sorry!" he looked down. Little Amy wondered about him. _Why is he so jittery?_ She thought. She stretched an arm out to him, touching his shoulder. He yelped, bouncing to his feet, his cotton-top hair bouncing into his eyes. Amelia giggled at the way his hair moved. She stood up, stepping towards him. Rory stepped away from her, unsure of what she was doing. Amelia lunged at him, slapping his chest, yelling "you're it!" and running off. Startling Rory, it took him a moment to comprehend. Then he chased after her, beginning a wonderful game of tag. Amy smiled, dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Amy's alarm went off, jolting her from her dream world. She slapped the alarm clock, switching it off. She got out of bed, looking in the mirror. _Lordy, my hair's a mess.._ she thought.

She quickly combed her hair, brushing her teeth and pulling on some clothes and rushing downstairs, grabbing her purse. She suddenly remembered Rory was normally the one that drove her to school. _Well, I'm probably walking to Leadworth Community College now,_ she thought. She started her way to town when a red truck pulled up beside her. "Going somewhere?" Rory rolled down the window, unlocking the passengers seat door. "What are you doing?" she asked. "We made a deal. I drive and you don't beat me up until each school year is over." He reminded her. Amy smiled, walking around the truck and entered. Rory began driving, and they both sat in silence, slow country music playing on the radio.

Amy's head rested against the window, green eyes taking in the scenery of this small, fairy tail town. She once met a man who once said her name was like a fairy tale. It might have been the reason she changed it. Rory cleared his throat, pulling her from her thoughts. "So," Amy started. "I thought you weren't coming this morning." She said shyly. "I noticed" he said. There was more awkward silence. "For how long?" Amy asked. "What?" Rory replied. "How long have you been interested in me?" Amy said. Rory shifted uncomfortably. "I'd rather not talk about this now." he said quietly. Amy was getting frustrated. "Pull over." she said. "I'm not wearing one?" he said. "No, Rory, pull over!" she demanded. Rory pulled over to the curb nervously. Amy faced him. "Rory for how long?! How long?!" She screamed, eyes pleading with him. "For as long as I can remember.." he said. Amy sighed, folding her arms across her chest. She leaned her head against the window again. "Why's it such a big deal?" Rory asked. Amy huffed. She wasn't sure why it was such a big deal. It's just one of those things. "Why didn't you tell me?" she looked at him. "I didn't think you'd care." he said nervously "much less think we'd ever be a thing."

Amy looked away. She had given him false hope. She wasn't sure if they could be a thing. Recently a guy named Jeff, who was pretty handsome, had been hitting on her. She wasn't necessarily too interested, yet he was pretty hot. Rory started the truck back up and began driving again. Before they knew it they were at the school. Rory found a parking spot and exited, grabbing his bag and slamming the door on the way out. Amy got out of the truck, shaken by his slamming the door, and headed towards her first class.

(( How am I doing so far? I've been busy recently yet school is over, so I should be able to work on this more. Give me some feedback please! ))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The bell rang, and Amy gathered her things to leave the class. She started down the hall hoping to see someone she knew, like Mels. She had to talk to someone. She stopped at her locker, opening it and placing her books in. She began grabbing her other books when she saw Jeff leaning against the lockers. "Hey there" he said. She looked at him and smiled. "Jeff." she said. She stood on her toes and ran a hand through his long and messy hair. "You should cut this, maybe grease it to the side?" she pondered. "Definitely not." Jeff replied with a smile. "So, there's gonna be a party tonight." He said. "Oh really?" Amy replied, pulling her red hair back into a ponytail, shutting her locker. "Yeah, and my friend Mike will be throwing it." he said with a smile.

Amy looked at him, taking in every detail. His scraggly hair, his eyes, warm smile, his lare muscular frame. He was very toned. She couldn't help but smile. "What type of party is it?" She asked. "A costume party" Jeff said. "I'm going to be a pirate." Amy scoffed "Well that totally isn't cliche" she said. "Whatever Pond," he laughed. "You coming?" he asked. "Of course" she winked at him and walked down the hallway.

Once class ended she walked to the parking lot and sat in the back of Rory's red truck, waiting on him to appear. She lied down on the tailgate, and closed her eyes until she heard footsteps. She sat up, thankful to see that he had appeared until she realised it wasn't Rory. It was three guys. She knew these guys. They were the worst type of people. Their names were Thomas, Brandon, and Patrick. Brandon hopped up onto the back, but hadn't climbed in. "Hello, Amelia" Brandon said with a smug smile. "What do you want?" she scoffed. Brandon smirked. "We're just looking for a good time. Right guys?" Thomas and Patrick nodded in agreement.

Amy didn't like the look on his face. "Well, I'm not. I have plans." she said. Brandon hopped in the back. Amy was really getting nervous. Brandon caressed her cheek. "Come on, babe. We could show you a good time.." he said in a very sultry tone. "Leave me alone." she said as he leaned closer to her. "Come on, babe-" Brandon ran a hand through her hair, and was quickly cut off. "I said LEAVE ME ALONE" Amy shouted. Brandon's smirk dropped to a serious and angered look. He grabbed her shoulders, lifted her, and let her go. She fell out of the truck, landing on the asphalt of the parking lot.

She stifled a yelp. Pain shot through her as she was quickly dragged upwards and stood upright, each arm held by Patrick and Thomas. Brandon hopped out of the truck and landed in front of her. "I don't like your tone. I'll show you what happens when a female disrespects me." he said. He kissed her forcefully. She tried to pull away, but she was held firmly in place. Brandon pulled back and began kissing her neck. "Please stop!" Amy squealed. Where the hell was Rory?

Brandon's fingers trailed beneath her skirt, fiddling with her knickers. Amy began to suppress sobs. She didn't want this, but she couldn't move. Then she thought of something. She lifted her leg and kicked him in the mouth. Brandon pulled away from her skirt, mouth bleeding. He looked at the others. "Get her shirt." he said evilly. "No! STOP!" Amy yelled. Her shirt was yanked off of her. She fought to keep her tears back. _Oh God,_ she thought. _Please, someone just come help._ Brandon tugged at the strap of her bra. "Please.." Amy pleaded. Brandon snapped the strap with his hand, tugging it too hard. Amy grabbed the strap before it fell completely. "Tsk, tsk, tsk.. bad girl Amy Po-" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Rory shouted. Rory ran to Amy's aid. "Get out." Rory said to them. "Or what?" Patrick spoke up. Rory slugged Patrick right in the eye. Patrick yelled in agony.

Brandon and Thomas stepped back. "Get away or I will call 911" Rory threatened. The boys turned and ran off. Amy waited until they were out of sight, then threw her arms around her savior, sobbing loudly and shuddering violently. Her bra had fallen down on one side, one breast hanging out as Rory tried to console her. "It's alright Amy, they're gone now" he said softly. Amy let out another sob. "H-he was going to.." she couldn't finish. "I know" he leaned back. "Let's get you home, alright?"

Amy nodded, still shuddering. They both got in the truck, Rory handing her a blanket from the backseat and handing it to her. Amy wrapped up in the blanket and Rory started driving home.

(( How am I doing? I'm up late, It's 1:40 right now. Tell me what you think. Thanks!))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rory pulled up to Amy's house, stopping on the curb. Amy stepped out of the truck, and started towards the house, Rory following close behind her. They stepped inside and Amy shut the door and leaned her back against it, sliding down the door and hiding her head between her knees. She let out terrible and uncontrollable sobs. Rory stood there, watching, unsure of what to do next. Her pale and warm body had formed goosebumps once she connected with the cold door.

Rory went upstairs and found her another blouse and went back to her. He handed her the shirt. She wiped her mouth. "Thank you.." she said quietly. Rory nodded. Amy threw on the blouse, and stood up. "T-Thank you so much.. Rory.." she pulled him into a warm hug. Rory wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad I got there when I did." He whispered. It was nearly 6:00 pm, and in all the excitement Amy forgot that she was invited to a party tonight. She leaned back. "I have a party to go to." she said. Rory looked a bit startled. "What? You're in no state to go to a" he was cut off by her finger pressed against her. "I'm going to that party." She wiped a few astray tear streams from her cheeks.

Amy ran upstairs and entered her closet, looking around for a Halloween costume that still fits. She scanned through the costumes. _Ugh, so many to choose from,_ she thought. Narrowing it down to two, between the police officer and the nurse, she chose the nurse. She tied her hair back into a ponytail, pulled on a new bra, and her costume. She slid on some white tennis shoes to go with the costume, and rushed downstairs. Rory's eyes widened. "Wow, Amy, you look.." He struggled to find words. Amy ran into him and hugged him, backing him up into a wall. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear. She pulled away from Rory and exited the house.

Amy arrived at the party around 7:46 pm, in her nurse's outfit. _I should have brought a jacket.._ she thought, rubbing her arms to keep her warm against the brisk and chilly winds. She knocked on the door of Mike's house, and Jeff answered the door. He wasn't a pirate, but a gangster. And boy did he pull it off. "Hey, look at you!" he said flirtatiously. Amy smiled and winked. "You gonna let me in or what?" Amy said. "It's cold out here." Jeff moved out of the doorway and allowed her in. Music was cranked up loud, people dancing. She was wondering if it was the best thing to be here. Jeff returned with a drink in his hand and handed it to her. "Oh, thank you.." Amy wasn't a drinking type but wanted to be polite. She took the drink and waited until she was out of sight to dump it in the nearest potted plant.

Several hours had passed. It was around 11:30 pm. People had started to have a little too much to drink and began doing a bit of risky things. She was pretty sure each bathroom in the house was occupied and locked. She certainly didn't want to get close and find out what was going on. Jeff had ingested a little too much as well. Amy was beginning to start out the door when Jeff was in front of her. "Hey there." he said, flashing her a smile. "Hi." she couldn't help but smile back. "Where are you going?" he asked, taking her hand. "I think I'm about to go home" she said. "No, don't go yet." Jeff said. He was always so incredibly charming.

"Yeah, I should go." Amy told him. "Come on.." he pulled her into him. "Jeff" she started, before she was pulled into a kiss. She started to protest, but she quickly. realized how nice it felt. She kissed him back. Jeff pushed her against the wall, his lips pressed against hers. The door opened, and Rory stepped in, wearing a Centurion costume. He'd always been interested in the Romans. He looked around, hoping to see Amy when he saw her pressed against the wall, her lips crashing into Jeff's. He dropped the plastic sword he was holding, hitting the floor with a clatter and ran out the door. Amy placed her hands on Jeff's chest and pushed him away. "Wait." she said breathlessly. She escaped from his arms and ran to the door.

She saw Rory running down the street. She picked up his plastic sword and ran after him. She was never athletic, but her long legs gave her more distance in her strides. However, Rory ran track in middle school and high school. "Rory!" she called after him. She had an idea, raised the sword over her head and continued to run. She threw the sword and it caught him between the legs. Rory tripped and fell, landing on the cracked sidewalk.

(( Leave a review please, love to read what you think. Feel free to leave a suggestion. ))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rory toppled on to the sidewalk, Amy quickly catching up to him. She got down on top of him while he tried to fight her off. "Get off me!" he yelled at her. "Oh, Rory. You're strong, but I've always been stronger." She smiled coyly. Rory continued to try and push her off. "Get off!" he yelled again, a bit more serious. "Or what?!" she yelled back, the wind getting cooler and water beginning to sprinkle down. Rory pushed her into the dirt.

Amy shrieked. "RORY!" She yelled as he pounced onto her. Rain was now pouring down on them. Amy flipped them and pushed Rory's face into the mud. "What is your problem?" she shouted. Rory, who couldn't speak nor breathe, picked up his head and spit mud out of his mouth. "You were snogging Jeff!" he yelled between spitting out mud. Rory scooped up a handful of mad and threw it up into Amy's face.

Amy rolled off him and into the mud. Rory stood up and kicked some at her. The rain was pouring as Amy tried to clean off her face. "Jerk!" she yelled, throwing mud at him. "Brat!" he yelled a bit louder than her, throwing some mud back. "Turd!" she yelled a bit louder than him. "Soulless ginge!" he yelled. "BIG NOSE" She hollered. Rory stopped and stared at her, his eyes full of angst and hurt. She knew how he felt about this. He'd always had insecurities about it. He was teased for it all the time when he was younger. He'd had enough.

"Screw you." He said coldly. He kicked mud at her again and ran off. Amy cleared her face. She watched as Rory disappeared into the night. And she started to cry. She had no idea why, but she sat in the mud and cried. She cried for an hour in the rain and mud.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Amy was bedridden the next morning after catching a bad cold from being in the rain and mud the night before. She opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. The time read 11.48. Amy sat up and looked out the window, then to her left over chicken soup bowl from the night before. Her head burned. A tear streamed from her face.

Her Aunt Sharon walked in. "Aunt Sharon!" Amy said. She quickly brushed the tear away and smiled. She hadn't been expecting her. "Hello dear." She said as Amy sat up to hug her. Aunt Sharon sat at the foot of her bed, and looked at the picture of a younger Amy, Mels and Rory. She smiled. "What's Mels been up to lately?" Sharon asked. Amy shrugged. "Probably in jail again, waiting to be bailed out." Aunt Sharon moved a stray hair from her face. "And what of Rory?" she asked. Amy sighed. "No idea. Haven't seen him since yesterday. Have the feeling I wont be seeing him for a while either.." She said sadly.

"Why's that?" Sharon asked her. Amy sighed. "We're just growing distant. Eventually, I'm afraid we wont be friends anymore.." She tried to keep her voice from breaking. Sharon smiled and sighed. "I remember when I first met Rory. It was your seventh birthday. He knocked on the door, wearing this party hat that was almost too large for his head, his floppy mop-top hair in his eyes. I answered the door and he expected to see you. Then he looked up. He got so frightened." she laughed slightly.

Amy smiled. "He was always so painfully shy. He still is. I always found it rather sweet." she said. "I wonder if we were ever really friends. He's always been my favorite guy, yet, I can't help feeling that we were ever friends." She sighed. Aunt Sharon wrapped an arm around her.

"If he was truly your friend, you wouldn't have let him go so easily" Sharon said to her.

It was as if a light bulb went off in Amy's head. A flood of flashbacks that broke through the wall of memory. Every time Rory was down she was there. He's down now, and where was she? In her bed. She didn't care that she was sick when her best friend was down and about somewhere. She stood up. "I have to go find Rory." She said certainly to her. She wobbled, suddenly feeling dizzy. She crawled back in bed. "Just give me a few minutes." she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rory was shoved against the building and slugged in the gut. He doubled over and fell to the ground. Brandon, Patrick, and Thomas started to kick him. Rory used his leg to trip Thomas but ended up getting his leg stomped on immediately after. Rory cried out in pain. Patrick stomped on his side. Brandon kicked him in the face. Brandon knelt beside Rory and grabbed his hair, forcing Rory to face him. "I was so close to having my Pond. You stopped me." Brandon punched Rory in the nose. Rory coughed and said bitterly. "She would have never been yours." Brandon punched him again.

Rory had been beaten up a lot, but never like this. He spit blood. Luckily a police car showed up, and the boys scattered. The police exited the car and ran over to him. "Are you alright son?" one asked him. "I-I'm fine" he managed, standing up and pushing past them. Rory didn't want this. Why did this happen?

Rory didn't see a way out of this. He was depressed, upset with the girl he loved, and worse. She didn't love him back. She did once. But too much has happened since then. She surely wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He couldn't see a solution. Not one. This place was a small and sleepy town. People would notice if he just disappeared. His eyes shifted skyward, towards Leadworth's tallest building. He had found an exit.

Amy was walking down the cold Leadworth streets, calling his name. She saw his old house and walked up to it. She knocked on the door, hoping he'd be there. His mother answered the door. "Oh, Amelia! Why look at you, you're all grown up." Mrs. Williams said. "Hello." Amy said with a smile. "Was there something you're looking for?" Georgia Williams asked. "Uh, yeah. You haven't seen Rory have you?" Amy asked wearily. It probably wasn't the best thing to be out on the streets in her nightie with a cold, but she didn't have the means to get dressed.

"Um, no dear, I haven't." Mrs. Williams answered. "Is he okay?" she asked. Amy sighed. "I wish I knew." They stood there for a moment in silence. "I'll try his cell. Let me know, if you see him please." Amy said to the woman. Mrs. Williams nodded silently and closed the door, stepping back inside of the Williams' residence.

Amy walked down the streets of Leadworth, her phone to her ear. This was maybe the seventh time she called him. _Is there a way I can track him. Find his location some what?_ She thought. She immediately thought to Jeff. He was good with computers. She ran off to Jeff's home.

"Jeff!" she called out, entering the home. Jeff opened his bedroom door, startled. "What?" he asked. Amy began to tell him the story of not being able to find Rory, how he won't answer his cell, all of it. "So what I'm asking is, can you track him, in some way?" Amy asked. "Well, it will take a while, but yes. I can do that. Phone." Jeff said, taking her phone from her.

Jeff plugged in Amy's phone to his computer, extracting files and exploring data-bases. Jeff worked with his computer for hours. Amy was growing impatient. She couldn't just sit here while her sweet little Rory was God knows where.

"Jeff! Is there a way you can hurry this up?" Amy groaned. It was around 8.30. Time passes when there is absolutely nothing to do. She was pretty sure she had fallen asleep twice. Jeff clacked on the keyboard a couple more times and exhaled heavily. "Done." he sighed. "He's in downtown Leadworth. Caroline Avenue." Amy squealed. "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" she said relieved, tackling Jeff into a hug. "You're welcome, now get off."

Amy released him and ran towards the door and exiting the house. She was in no condition to be running, but she didn't care. She had to get to Downtown Leadworth. She had to get to Caroline Avenue. Who knows what he could be doing or what was happening to him.

Amy made it to Caroline Avenue around 9.00 pm. She didn't see him. She looked around, unable to find him. She looked skyward and saw Leadworth's tallest building. Oh how she admired that building. Everyone admired it. It was the town's largest accomplishment. It was the town's largest building.

The town's largest building...

She understood completely. He wasn't hiding out. Rory was going to jump. She wouldn't allow that. Amy had to think of something and fast. How long did she have? She couldn't see him up there. She circled the building, trying to find a way up. There was a fire escape. She jumped, reaching for the ladder but missed, dropping back down. She jumped again, coming closer but still not luck.

She jumped once again, extending her fingers and bringing the ladder down to her level. She began climbing, each lift she reached brought her higher to Rory. She was sick, freezing, and in her nightie, but she had faith that she could get to him in time.

She continued to climb, determined to get to him. She needed to tell him how she felt and apologize. She had to get there. She finally reached the top, her eyes widening in horror at what she saw.

"WAIT!"

Amy pulled herself up onto the ledge, her voice echoing into the distance. Rory was standing on the edge, he turned to look at her, shaking. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked sternly, her Scottish accent very noticeable. "What does it look like?" he said. He turned away from her, facing the streets.

She grabbed his jacket, pulling him back onto the roof. "Oh let me be." he said. "What use am I to you?" he groaned. She smiled. "Oh, sweet little Rory.. if only you knew." she said, grabbing his shirt and kissing him. Rory was shocked and taken aback. He dreamed of this moment. Why was he so scared?

She released him, pulling back and looking at him. Rory shuddered, and she laughed. It was nice. She hadn't laughed in a long time it felt. "Does that make me your boyfriend now?" he asked. "Yep" she replied certainly. "You have a cold don't you." he asked. "Yep." she said, holding back her laughter. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm. "Please." she smiled, taking it. They left the building that night. They went back to Amy's place. They sipped hot chocolate and laughed. Shared several kisses. But of course, what else would you expect of the Ponds?

~All of you that read this, I just wanna thank you. This was my first fan-fiction ever. I just thought, "Why not? Make it public." and I saw that people really enjoyed it, so I continued. It has currently 256 views, since I put out the last chapter. That may not be or seem like much but to me, I'm grateful. Thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoyed it. I plan on making more. It's 3:18 am right now as I type this. Thank you all again. Until next time. Farewell, Allonsy.~


End file.
